dragonquestfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Suicune R
Bienvenidos a mi página de discusion, dejadme vuestras dudas, preguntas, etc aqui y yo os respondere lo mas pronto que pueda 16:28 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Una cosita... Hola,encantado,soy SuperK1995 Hola,veo que esta wiki tiene mucho potencial y aun no ha despegado asi que si quieres,puedes hacerme administrador y te ayudo. Avisame si estás de acuerdo. Saludos. Colores de tu wiki Hola, Suicune, para cambar los colores del wiki, esta en Herramientas - Diseñador de Temas.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:28 26 dic 2010 (UTC) 4carlos4 por DQ Bueno, he venido a esta wikia y, viendo que está muy abandonada, he empezado a colaborar en artículos como Dragon Quest VIII y IX, y estoy pensando en hacer una "brigada" para salvar esta wikia, intenta ayudarme también si puedes =) Buah de p madre, asi puedo editar la principal y todo no? pues venga va gracias tio! seguire ampliando secciones, soy especialista en el DQ 8 y 9. Saludos =) eh me voy a poner a hacer algunas plantillas tambien para ayudar vale? eh tio yo no se hacer plantillas, hazme un favor y haz una plantilla para los spoiler, por ejemplo : http://dragonquest.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Spoiler problemas Desde el poco tiempo que llevo aquí, me he dado cuenta de que a este wiki le faltan seguidores. Sí exactamente eso. Con la condicion de que alguien me haga administrador, puedo hacer un llamamiento para que otras personas puedan editar quita YA a emperadordragon RAPIDO, quita a emperadordragon de administrador, la esta liando, esta borrando la pagina principal y nos habia baneado a todos, yo lo he podido quitar, pero puede volver, rapido quitalo YA. habia borrado todo lo de dragon quest IV y el I y la pagina principal, lo he tenido que revertir todo y habia baneado a todos incluso a ti, actua rapido por favor. Lo que hizo emperadordragon pues mira, puso en blanco la pagina principal, el draogn quest I, el dragon quest IV, baneo a todos los usuarios incluso a nosotros dos, tuve que revertir lo de los temas y desbloquearme antes de hacer nada... pero bueno. el color que prefiero es el morado, este color me gusta de momento, pero para mi tambien al dragon quest le pega el verde claro con el marron, pero bueno tu eliges. alerta extrema emperadordragon ha puesto un VIRUS camuflado en el wiki. me he enterado porque soy su vecino. Wolfort Kaiser se acabó Ja ja ja. No se si lo has deducido todavía, pero esta cuenta, emperadordragon y 4carlos4 somos la misma persona. El 1 de mayo activaré el Virus 5ulisygo7se 87 para bloquear de atrás alante este estúpido wiki. Tendrás trabajo bloqueando a 3 cuentas, pero como sé que a 4carlos4 no me la vas a bloquear, esto se irá al garete. Gracias a un bloqueo a emperadordragon he conseguido ganarte la confianza al 100%,eso me dará la oportunidad de activar el virus ¿Conoces el CID? ja, ja. Significa Club Imperial Dragón . Se acabó también la estúpida brigada DQW. No me conseguirás parar . Emperador Dragon para el CID 4carlos4 para el CID Wolfort Kaiser para el CID VIVA EL CID, VIA EL CID, VIVA EL CID QUE? Que es eso del virus?Puedo ayudarte?no quiero que se destruya esta wiki!tenemos que arreglarlo ya! porfavor contestame Dios DraGón Hola Hola, he leido tu mensaje, si hay usuarios que vandalizan, bloquealos para siempre y meter virus a wikia es imposible y si es asi comunicar a los helper que comuniquen al staff.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:18 27 abr 2011 (UTC) esto... oye, Dios DraGón pone pags solo con el titulo como la del Rhaptorne (que yo luego edite Medidas Hola, soy Dark DR de nuevo. Si es posible, (entiendo que puede que no lo sea) ¿me podrías decir qué medidas has tomado contra el virus ese ? Yo no me creo que haya un virus, pero si quieres que te ayude, contacta conmigo. También digo lo mismo que csuarezllosa, hay que emplear mano dura ante el vandalismo. Un favor... ¿Podrías hacerme administrador? Si tu respuesta es negativa, dime cuántas ediciones tengo que hacer para serlo. OK que bien ke lo del virus este controlado, y otra cosa, por tu nombre de usuario supongo que te gusta pokémon.A mi m'encanta, quieres ser mi amigo?Dios DraGón 17:36 7 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Puedo pedirte un favor?Necessito que crees todas las paginas sobre conjuros possibles.Si no tienes tiempo ya lo haré yo ;) Dios DraGón 17:34 9 may 2011 (UTC) Lo siento Suicune R, has de saber que Dios DraGón ha colado un virus en el wiki. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque cuando fui a editar una página nueva de monstruo como él me había pedido, la pantalla se congeló, luego se puso negra y, me llega un mensaje del antivirus diciendo que había un virus. No te lo vas a creer, pero gracias a que tenía instalados 3 antivirus me salvé, aunque 2 se fastidiaron. Utilicé luego un programa de rastreamiento y entonces supe que Dios DraGón era el culpable. Sé que editaste, pero fue porque yo lo desactivé. En cuanto a lo de ser tu amigo... una trola,seguro. Además, utilicé otro programa para saber donde anda metido y encontré el Wiki Club Imperial Dragón, del CID si prefieres decirlo así, aparecía como un miembro desertor, fundador del CDA, Club Dragón Armado. Te pillé Muy listo, Suicune R, pero yo, Emperadordragón X lo soy aún más. Para empezar, la wikia del Cid estaba infectada por un virus que yo mismo he creado. Ypara seguir, todo lo que han hecho cuentas del Cid también. El virus múltiple se activará el dia 19 .¿Cómo evitarlo? Borrando todo lo que hemos hecho. No soy tonto, nada de deshacer y, pasada la fecha, rehacer. Estará infectado igual. ¿Cómo afecta? Deacúbrelo tú mismo. contestacion del CID A ver si te aclaras, lo del virus era una farsa, sí, pero no te olvides de que somos 39 miembros y que cada uno tiene sus propias armas. Por lo del wiki, por diversión, por lo de tí, porque eres el que lleva esto. Puede que se me hallan agotado las bazas, pero a otros no, asi´que te propondré un trato: Bloquea a Dios DraGón, miembro de CDA, dame tu dirección de correo o la del messenger y no volveremos a tocar para mal este wiki. Por otra parte, Roberto, si te niegas, sufrirán no solo este wiki, sino el de Kingdom Hearts y el de Pokemon. EMPERADOR DRAGON X - CID- CLUB IMPERIAL DRAGÓN. ... En el trato me tienes que dar tu messenger tecnico Soy un tecnico enviado por la comunidad. Necesito que me hagas burócrata para acceder al sistema, para limpiar la página de virus. hola hola de nuevo,lo siento, mi ordenador se estropeó y lo están arreglando pero mi hermana me deja el suyo de vez en cuando pero ese no es el tema.Te gusta Kingdom Hearts porque si es asi tenemos muchas cosas en común!me encanta square-enix y pokemon así que podemos ser amigos en wikidex y kingdom hearts wiki!Ah, y tengo el dragon quest VI reinos oniricos pero me he atascado :( , contestame y te diré el tema sino no pasa nada si no lo sabes.Gracias amigo :)Dios DraGón 15:46 16 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola de nuevo,lo siento, mi ordenador se estropeó y lo están arreglando pero mi hermana me deja el suyo de vez en cuando pero ese no es el tema.Te gusta Kingdom Hearts porque si es asi tenemos muchas cosas en común!me encanta square-enix y pokemon así que podemos ser amigos en wikidex y kingdom hearts wiki!Ah, y tengo el dragon quest VI reinos oniricos pero me he atascado :( , contestame y te diré el tema sino no pasa nada si no lo sabes.Gracias amigo :)Dios DraGón 15:46 16 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Pues estoy en Felonia, he derrotada a Gracos y ahora tengo que conseguir el Escudo de Valora, he llegado a la cueva y hay 3 enigmas, he resuelto el primero y el segundo es en el ke me he atascado hay una sala y una estatua de un dragón dorado y el enigma dice "al sur del dragón dorado rodea el muro y examina la hierba para abrir el camino..." si lo sabes me avisas y si algun dia encuentras una guía en internet dejame el link en la discusión y si, DQ es mejor ke Final Fantasy y otra cosa, un dia tenemos ke hablar de kingdom hearts , pokemon ,dragon quest :) Dios DraGón 15:41 22 jun 2011 (UTC) eres el mejor no sabes la suerte que tengo de tener un amigo como tu :D estoy en deuda contigo MUCHAS GRACIAS :DDios DraGón 21:48 3 jul 2011 (UTC) gracias a la guía ke me recomendaste he derrotado a Mortamor gracias de nuevo :DDios DraGón 21:48 3 jul 2011 (UTC) si ya lo he visto, el dios de la muerte entrenaré asta el 60 que palo :( .bueno ahora estoy enganchado a god of war. mola 82.198.113.13 21:14 19 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola primero que nada quiero decir que eres el mejor al haber creado esta wikia lo que te vengo a preguntar es una cosa ¿que paso con la pagina de DQ V ? fue blanqueada y por lo menos quiero una razon para esto JhonRPG 22:04 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola, Suicune R. Lo primero es darte la enhorabuena por haber creado un sitio como este. Por cierto, ¿por qué en el historial de ediciones de la portada, aparece como primer editor Default, y como tercera edicion una de 4carlos4?. Bueno, quería crear un grupo para salvar wikis con pocos artículos, así como ayudar a los grandes wikis.¿te unes? DarkVenom99 12:49 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Record Hola, te escribo para decirte que merezco ser el administrador del wiki, ya que soy el usuario con más ediciones. 132 hasta el momento, contra las 127 tuyas y las 122 de Dios DraGón. respóndeme pronto DarkVenom99 09:16 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Decepción Me he llevado una decepción contigo. Pensé que eras un tío decente, pero lo que pasa es que no quieres reconocer que he hecho más por el wiki que tú,y por eso me niegas el derecho de ser administrador. además todavía está la alerta de Dios DraGón, que dicen que es vandalista. DarkVenom99 09:56 25 sep 2011 (UTC) ... por lo menos hago algo no como tú, que llevas tres meses sin editar en página cuanto tiempo hola R-suicune he estado ausente bastante tiempo porque no tenía tiempo.y me gustaria comentarte 2 cosas, que es eso de que soy un vandalizador?te juro que no he vandalizado ninguna wiki y ademas somos amigos no te haría algo así.Y la otra es que tengo que pedirte un favor, necessito que me ayudes a traducir paginas de dragon quest wiki en inglés yo ya he hecho una del mundo de DQ1 Alefgrado (se llama así? no se si me he equvocado) bueno pues eso cuidate :)--Dios DraGón 17:37 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Si, si traducimos de la dragon quest wiki en inglés haremos de esta wiki tan grande com la britanica.Podemos traducir guías,hacer más grandes artículos etc. :)Dios DraGón 15:22 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Tenemos que Unirnos Ola Roberto porfavor tienes que hacerme administrador a Antoglonet i a mi asi podremos bloquear a los vandalizadores quando tu no estes i ahora en adelante contribuiré mas porfavor es inportante.Dios DraGón 15:39 6 abr 2012 (UTC) Administrador Me hehecho administrador porke no te conectavas y havia muchos vandalizadores.No te`reocupes mejoraré el wiki ¿podria hacer un trato con usted? le editare mucho esta wiki si a cambio me hace un administrador tengo experiencia y aparte hago fan-fics